


If You Swing at the King, You Better Not Miss

by PunishedVarmint



Series: Filthy Flash Fics [16]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Humiliation, Master/Slave, Mind Break, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slavery, Submission, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: What should have happened. Sylvanas invades the Frozen Throne to challenge Bolvar, but she's about to learn her place.
Relationships: Sylvanas Windrunner/Bolvar Fordragon
Series: Filthy Flash Fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453060
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	If You Swing at the King, You Better Not Miss

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

_“This is where it begins,”_ mused Sylvanas as she stood before a looming horde of undead and, towering high above them on his throne, their fiery Lich King. She had come to Icecrown for one exact purpose, and now the only thing between her and that objective was the successor of her most hated foe. _“But this one is no Arthas…”_ The thought pulled a slight smile onto Sylvanas’s lips. This would be easy.

Even before Bolvar began to descend the icy steps, the Banshee Queen drew her bow and dispatched the vast majority of the Scourge army with ease. The loose collection of rotted bones and decaying flesh stood no chance against one of the most powerful beings in Azeroth, which left the task entirely up to one just as capable of matching her strength. His red flames having transformed into a chilling blue, Bolvar hefted his mighty warhammer and stomped forward to meet the petulant elf.

To say their first clash was anticlimactic would be putting it lightly. With all her elven grace and agility not the least bit marred by undeath, Sylvanas was able to avoid every slow, lumbering swing of Bolvar’s hammer. But by the same token, every arrow she loosed thunked dully into his metallic armor, and even those that landed upon his charred flesh may as well have been striking pure rock. The Lich King barely even reacted to her pitiful darts, neither physically nor mentally. His face remained impassive as he lumbered onward with single-minded purpose.

Finally, after one particularly wide one-handed swing that forced Sylvanas to dodge into his flank, Bolvar spun around with an unexpected quickness and reached out with his free hand to grapple the interloper. She just barely managed to evade his grasp at the last moment, but Sylvanas still felt his iron fingers claw at the leather armor that covered her body. They managed to find a hold just as she pulled away from him, which tore the russet material from her body to reveal her bare, blue-grey midriff in a faithful mimicry of the outfit she once wore before ascending to warchief. “There’s the Banshee Whore I remember,” said Bolvar. “It was foolish to pretend you could be anything else.”

“Silence!” snarled Sylvanas. “How dare you speak to me in such a way. You are the true pretender here! You sit upon a stolen throne while hording power you never deserved.”

Her ignorant prattle brought down a furious overhead strike from Bolvar, though the elven ranger deftly evaded that as well. “It is I alone who holds back the tide that would engulf this world!” bellowed Bolvar. His roar was so thunderous that even the ice of the throne itself visibly cracked beneath the rage it carried. “This crown is no gift. It is the burden I bear to keep Azeroth safe. It is a sacrifice… Something which you know nothing about!”

Sylvanas sneered at him, showing off her full row of teeth. “Don’t lecture me about sacrifice! You have no idea what—!”

That was the opening that Bolvar needed. Goading the prideful woman into a tantrum allowed him to finally land a blow, though it was slight. The weight of his mace connected with Sylvanas’s bow and sent it flying across the chilly platform. When the Banshee Queen stumbled backward, still blinded in disbelief that he had managed to do such a thing, Bolvar surged forward and easily clamped his hand around her slender neck. “Ggrkk! Y-you…” she choked out.

Her feet kicked wildly and fruitlessly in the air as she was lifted upward like a straw doll in his grasp. Sylvanas was such a weakling in his grasp that he only needed a single arm to hold her, whereas both of her hands beating against his bicep didn’t even make Bolvar flinch. “I should have come down and ended your mischief personally long ago. It was foolish to belief you would never return. Your fate is as inextricably tied to this place as mine, it seems. The only difference between us is that you have been tortured by free will, and it has led you astray.” His fist tightened reflexively around the haft of his warhammer. “I shall take that from you now.”

But rather than raise his weapon and bring down the final blow upon the helpless elf, the Lich King instead dropped his hammer to the floor. He pulled her close and finally laid his second hand upon her, effectively eliminating any linger hope that she had of wiggling free. “You will remain here and serve me. No longer will you burden Azeroth with your meddling.”

Bolvar wasn’t about to give Sylvanas any doubt about who was the dominant one between the two of them. Even before his ascension as the Lich King, he had never been one for unnecessary embellishment, and so it seemed only right to discard all pretense and immediately lock the meddlesome Banshee Queen into a full nelson hold. “What is this? Unhand me at once!” she demanded, completely forgetting the fact that she had invited this entire confrontation by intruding upon his domain. This was entirely a predicament of her own making, and now Bolvar was going to teach the elf-bitch a lesson that someone should have done a long time ago.

Two Scourge minions emerged from the swirling blizzard that had gathered around the interlocked pair. Their master preoccupied with holding his squirming prize, they set about preparing Sylvanas for her punishment. Stiff, boney fingers scurried over the leather breeches that covered her legs and hips then began pulling away the obstructive material to reveal the tender flesh and, most importantly, her bare sex. “Don’t you dare!” shouted Sylvanas as if her voice still carried authority. “If you go any further, I’ll make sure you suffer a thousand years of pain!”

But the mindless ghouls were of no mind to respond, and Bolvar kept his silence. Once Sylvanas’s lower body had been fully exposed, they worked to free their master in a similar manner. They pulled off his codpiece to reveal the longest, thickest cock she had ever seen, even after spending considerable time among the tauren. She gazed down upon it in absolute shock, her crimson eyes widened with horror. “By all that is… That can’t be real!”

“It is the tool of your retribution,” said Bolvar flatly. Though his flesh had been scored by flames and soul scarred by the helm he bore, there still remained the spirit of a paladin within Bolvar. “Now… Repent!”

He dropped Sylvanas upon his dick and pushed the fat head of his prick inside her snatch, but then any further progress was forced to a halt. The pursuing inches of his girth were simply too thick to fit inside her constrictive depths, but that would not deter him. Summoning all of his might, the Lich King forced his cocksleeve further downward until the rest of his shaft began to grind upward and force apart her slick folds.

“Gyuuuhhh!” Sylvanas stiffened in his arms and hollered at the top of her lungs. Every muscle in her body locked up in protest at the searing sensation of his entry, and her glowing eyes went cross as more dick than her lithe elven body was ever built to handle invaded her pussy. She could practically feel him in her belly and, when Sylvanas looked down to witness the ruination of her body, a clear bulge had formed just beneath her navel. His raging cock felt both hot and cold at the same time, which made it all the more difficult for her cunt to adjust to his presence.

But Bolvar wasn’t the least bit interested in giving Sylvanas time to prepare. As quickly as he had entered her, he began to pump the grappled elf along the full length of his cock. Another ragged scream rang out – this time tainted with the first hints of a moan – and her bare toes clenched above her head as they bounced to the rhythm of her ongoing defilement. “It is a wonder you are still so tight,” grunted Bolvar. “A shame your enemies never properly loosened you, but since this duty now falls upon me I shall not waver.”

Sylvanas could do nothing but grunt and drool, her mental state so utterly devastated by his immense size. Though Bolvar’s manhood had already been impressive in life, the powers bestowed upon him – first by Alexstrasza’s fire and then by the Helm of Domination – had increased its potency several times over, which made his oversized member the perfect vessel for breaking the banshee bitch. She babbled deliriously as the entire world stretched out below them spun into a blurry mess of pleasure and pain. Sylvanas’s eyes rolled upward and gazed upon the shimmering sky of the artic north far overhead, and that was when she truly realized she had lost. The purpose for which she had come here would not be fulfilled now, and she’d be lucky to escape this ordeal with her sanity intact.

Though the first minute of their coupling had been difficult, soon his shaft had become drenched from the absurd amount of juices streaming from her battered cunt. Every moment that passed made the next thrust easier and more fluid, allowing him to truly deliver a punishing assault upon Sylvanas’s tender cervix with impunity. “Your body is already starting to accept me. Submission comes so naturally to you,” growled Bolvar. Her inner walls were beginning to relax as well to welcome his thrusts, and it wasn’t long until he was fucking upward into the squealing banshee-slut with tremendous ease. “I had considered you a worthy foe once, but it seems I was wrong.”

There was no way for Sylvanas to respond immediately. Her mind was too preoccupied with the enormous amounts of pleasure coursing through her overtaxed body, yet that lingering remnant of her pride refused to give in. The last vestige of Sylvanas’s sanity clawed to the surface of her psyche, pushing back the relentless waves of euphoria crashing upon her intellect. Pouring all her concentration into that single point of focused hatred, the Banshee Queen grit her teeth to force down her wanton moans. “D-don’t underestimate me. I… I will never…” Before she could finished, Bolvar braced his hands at the back of her neck and forced Sylvanas down into his most brutal thrust yet, and suddenly stars burst across the dark lady’s vision. “Breeaakk!!”

She had no choice but to cum on command. Fully impaled upon his turgid member, Sylvanas’s body shuddered and unleashed a spray of lust all over the frozen ground. Though still stuffed with cock, her pussy nonetheless squirted its lewd arousal freely from the tight seal of her folds wrapped around his girth. Not one to interrupt his opponent when she was in the middle of humiliating herself, Bolvar merely held still and watched the humbled elf make a mess of herself. Sticky girl-cum continued to pour outward until her inner thighs were slathered in a thick layer of filth, and even when her orgasm finally ended Sylvanas continued to twitch senselessly in his arms.

“You bore me,” grunted Bolvar as he dropped her to the ground. With no strength remaining in her ravaged form, Sylvanas crumpled to her hands and knees like a battered maiden, cheek pressed against the ice and her once-tight pussy now fully gaped even without the presence of his cock. “You are no warrior. You’re just another elven slut.” The Lich King was far from done with his prize, and to signal his intent he crouched down behind Sylvanas and smacked the full length of his dick across her plump ass.

“Puh-please!” whined Sylvanas, who looked back at him over her shoulder with true fear in her eyes. Ever since her unholy rebirth at the hands of Arthas, Sylvanas had survived off nothing but pain and suffering – mostly that of others but sometimes her own as well. Yet now that she had felt true bliss for the first time in her new life, she sensed the very real danger of becoming addicted not just to the pleasure but to the man who could grant it. Worse than eternal death, it was slavery. And that terrified her. “No more!”

“Look at you, mewling like a child.” It was clear to Bolvar her spirit had been broken. Now all that remained was to shatter her mind. He grasped his cock and angled the absurdly wide tip downward to press against her puckered asshole. Sylvanas attempted to weakly crawl away, her hands clawing at the ground to pull herself forward, but all it took was another firm grasp of her hips with his free hand to keep her in-place. “You are no queen.” And then Bolvar thrust forward and shunted the full length of his supernatural cock into his banshee toy, forcing another howling scream from her throat. “You are a whore!”

All the mind-blowing bliss of getting fucked by Bolvar’s ruthless member were amplified tenfold now that he was inside her ass. Sylvanas didn’t even need a minute to accustom herself. Instead, almost as if her ass existed solely to welcome a master’s cock, her bowels expanded and reshaped themselves to the perfect sleeve for the indominable Lich King. And with such a wonderous anus suited to take his blows, Bolvar couldn’t help but do what came naturally. He began to fuck Sylvanas’s ass.

Sylvanas endured her vicious ass-fucking as poorly as one would expect from someone who hadn’t expected to be so brutally ravaged that day. Instantly the dark lady began to unravel. Fresh black tears began to roll down her cheeks to mingle with the permanent ones that had been scarred into her skin, and those glowing eyes rolled upward to surpass their previous checkpoint and shoot straight to the top of her skull. “Hyyaagghh!” Her mouth hung open in a never-ending series of panting moans, interrupted only by the occasional scream of searing ecstasy whenever Bolvar’s cock reached far deeper than anyone was ever meant to be. “Stooop! M-mercy!” shrieked the Banshee Queen, hated enemy of Azeroth now reduced to a pathetic beggar.

“Mercy? You dare ask for mercy?!” bellowed Bolvar, his booming voice ringing out across Icecrown. He reached forward to tear off her hood – that which for so long had been part of Sylvanas’s identity – and tossed it away like discarded trash. Then, as one would when grabbing the reins of a mare, he seized her long hair and pulled back hard, forcing her neck to bend sharply so he could look upon her messy face. “Do not think I am ignorant to your schemes! You would doom the whole world in the pursuit of your selfish desires… No, I think mercy would only be wasted on one so lowly.”

The savage pounding of Sylvanas’s asshole continued without pause. With no relief in sight, her body finally surrendered and climaxed once more upon his dick, and this time it did not stop. Again and again the Banshee Queen howled in raw pleasure as each successive orgasm chained into another even bigger and more devastating than before. Trapped in an endless loop of carnal lust, the last shred of Sylvanas’s sanity crumbled beneath the oppressive weight of Bolvar’s cock, to the point that her tongue had fallen loose from her lips to further denigrate the once-proud ranger. If she could see herself in that moment, Sylvanas would have been disgusted with how far she had fallen. But now nothing of her old self remained, and all those schemes and master plans that once filled the clever elf’s head had been replaced with the sole desire to cum and forever serve the one true king.

With his victory secure, Bolvar allowed himself one of the few remaining pleasures in his life. He gave a final thrust that hilted his full length within his cumdump’s ass and flattened the twin globes of her voluptuous cheeks against his groin. The whole of Icecrown suddenly went deathly silent – even Sylvanas’s squealing moans ceased in that single moment – in anticipation of the coming load, and it did not disappoint. A roaring blast of icy-hot cum poured into the elven cocksleeve, and she responded with her most explosive release yet. _“I’ve earned this,”_ thought Sylvanas, and her lips curled into a fucked-silly smile as gallons of spunk flooded her depths. _“I’ve earned master’s cum!”_

Bolvar’s cock popped free from his elf-slave’s asshole like a cork, and instantly a deluge of cum began to pour from the gaping hole. But he didn’t care; there would be plenty of time to fill her holes again and again. Instead, he rose back to his feet and, with his hand still clutching Sylvanas’s white hair, dragged his prize behind him. Once more, Bolvar ascended the steps and took his place upon the Frozen Throne but this time a new servant knelt at his feet. The broken Banshee Queen, all resistance having been fucked out of her stubborn mind, simply gazed up at her new master with empty, dull eyes as his wet cock – still dripping with their combined filth – smacked against her face. And without even needing to be told, Sylvanas began to clean him with her mouth.

As she worked, Bolvar held a hand up and concentrated until an icy collar materialized in his palm. Attached was a long chain of ice that connected it to his throne, and the Lich King instantly clasped it around Sylvanas’s neck. The banshee slave didn’t flinch or falter in her worshipful praise upon the cock that had claimed her. She didn’t recoil or protest but instead gazed up at him with lust-filled eyes to thank him as the collar clicked around her elegant throat. With the status of her new role now made explicit, the former warchief doubled her efforts to please he who owned her, and soon the sounds of dutifully sucking and slobbering echoed throughout his domain.

The Lich King merely reclined in his seat without even acknowledging her efforts, his reign fully secure the same as before but now with a broken banshee cumdump at his side. Sylvanas had been right after all. This was a new beginning, but not one that she had expected. Instead, it was the beginning of her new life as the Lich King’s cocksleeve.


End file.
